Beautiful Accident
by adelwu
Summary: [CHAP 3 UP!] Ketika orang-orang disekitarnya dengan mudah berbahagia dengan kisah cinta yang mereka miliki. Namun ini tak berlaku bagi siswa SMA bernama Zhang Yixing. Ia harus rela berkali-kali mengalami insiden aneh hanya demi seseorang yang bahkan tak ia ketahui hatinya untuk siapa. Seseorang yang bernama Kim Joon Myeon.
1. Chapter 1

**BEAUTIFUL ACCIDENT**

 **Cast: -Zhang Yi Xing a.k.a Lay**

 **\- Kim Joon Myeon a.k.a Suho**

 **\- Byun Baek Hyun**

 **\- Oh Se Hun**

 **\- Park Chan Yeol**

 **and other cast.**

 **Rate: T++++**

 **Genre: Romance, drama, comedy**

 **Length: chaptered**

 **Author: by Adelwoo**

 **Warn! It's YAOI! BL!**

 **Tata bahasa yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD dan bahasa yang bercampur aduk menjadi satu kesatuan yang utuh sehingga terciptalah semangkuk es campur /eh/.**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 **Seoul, 10 Agustus 2015**

Jalanan kota Seoul, seperti biasanya, padat dan selalu dihiasi oleh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang menjalani kehidupannya masing-masing. Dan jangan lupakan berpuluh-puluh gedung pencakar langit yang setia menemani setiap mata memandang. Dapat dimaklumi memang, ini negara maju. Mengingat ini adalah hari Senin, dapat kita jumpai para pekerja yang bergegas berangkat menuju tempat kerja masing-masing, dan para siswa-siswi yang berbondong-bondong berangkat menuju ke sekolah.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 07.00 pagi. Setidaknya hal itu lah yang diketahui oleh sesosok pria yang mengenakan seragam sekolah setelah ia melirik sejenak pada arloji berwarna putih di tangan kirinya. Keaadaannya yang kini tengah terduduk di sebuah bangku bus yang akan membawanya menuju sekolah tempat ia menimba ilmu. Kondisi bus yang penuh penumpang tak berhasil menghentikan hobi dan rutinitasnya yang kurang baik: melamun. Ia tetap memandang keluar dari kaca jendela bus dengan mata sayunya. Sesekali ia tetap mengalihkan pandangannya ke dalam bus, walau pun pada akhirnya ia akan tetap kembali melanjutkan kegiatan melamunnya. Kali ini ia menangkap pemandangan seorang penumpang wanita tua yang tengah berdiri karena tak kebagian tempat duduk. Entah karena panggilan alam (?) mungkin, ia segera berdiri dan mempersilahkan wanita tersebut untuk duduk di kursinya tadi.

"Ah terima kasih, nak".

Ia menarik sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum ramah pada wanita tersebut, yang mana juga memperlihatkan sebuah cekungan yang cukup dalam di pipi kanannya. Sungguh terkesan... Manis.

"Sama-sama, nyonya".

Tipikal seorang siswa teladan –mungkin.

Kini ia ikut serta berdiri dalam keadaan bus yang cukup sesak dengan tangan kanannya yang berpegangan erat di pegangan yang terletak menggantung di langit-langit bus tersebut. Setidaknya ia harus sedikit ikhlas karena kehilangan kesempatan untuk melanjutkan rutinitas melamunnya tadi. Yah, sisi baiknya ia akan fokus ketika bus nya itu telah berhenti di tempat yang ia tuju. Takkan terulang lagi kejadian dimana pria manis ini harus lari terbirit-birit turun dari bus karena bus tersebut telah jauh melewati halte di dekat sekolahnya itu –rupanya ia masih terdiam dalam lamunannya ketika bus tersebut berhenti tepat di sana. Dan kisah ini pun berakhir dengan dirinya yang harus berdiri di tengah lapangan dengan posisi hormat pada tiang bendera di hadapannya selama 2 jam pelajaran. Sukses membuatnya sedikit khawatir pada kulit putih mulus terawatnya yang bisa saja sedikit menghitam efek dari kegiatan 'berjemur' dibawah terik matahari tadi.

Mari kita mengenal sosok pria ini lebih dalam.

Bernama lengkap Zhang Yi Xing. Akrab disapa Lay. Usia 17 tahun. Berstatus sebagai siswa di SeKang High School dan berada di kelas 1 - 3. –status yang lain menyatakan bahwa ia masih 'sendiri'. Masuk dalam jejeran siswa teladan di sekolah yang cukup dikatakan sebagai salah satu sekolah favorit di Seoul tersebut. Manusia perantauan dari negeri tirai bambu ini telah menetap di Korea sejak usianya 10 tahun. Ketika ia berusia 16 tahun, orang tuanya kembali ke China dan hanya mengunjunginya sebulan sekali –tentu faktor pekerjaan.

Saat itulah kehidupan mandiri dan bersahajanya dimulai. Ia tinggal di sebuah apartement yang berkelas _standart_ seorang diri _._ Makan sendiri, minum sendiri, mandi sendiri –hei, tentu saja-, tidur pun sendiri. Ditambah dengan kepribadiannya yang _introvert,_ jadilah kesendiriannya semakin menjadi. Ia hanya memiliki beberapa teman dekat di sekolah, selebihnya hanya kenalan yang saling bertukar sapa.

Kekasih?

Oh ayolah. Itu adalah hal yang 'tabu' baginya.

Tapi bukan berarti ia terlalu _innocent_ untuk tak mengerti apa itu 'cinta'.

Ya, satu kata yang sering disebut-sebut seenak jidat sebagai sesuatu yang memabukkan oleh para remaja labil seusianya.

Hei, Ia juga pernah merasakannya. Tepatnya 2 tahun lalu, saat ia mengenyam pendidikan di bangku sekolah menengah pertama.

Ia menyukai seseorang yang ... selalu terlihat 'menarik & bersinar' di matanya. Di awal ia tentu sangat panik dan berniat merengek pada orang tuanya untuk membawanya memeriksakan mata yang sedikit bermasalah/? itu ke dokter. Ia juga sering gelisah dan mengeluh frustasi karena entah mengapa padahal tak ada angin tak ada hujan , wajah sosok itu selalu terbayang di otaknya, setiap saat.

Namun semua hal tersebut justru berakhir dengan dirinya yang ditertawakan oleh sahabat karibnya sendiri. Dengan tawa yang masih meledak, sang sahabat berkata:

"HAHAHAHHAAHH... Ya ampun, hyung... kau ini polos sekali sih! Ga perlu segitunya dong. Itu semua artinya... kau menyukainya. Kau memiliki perasaan padanya. Kau jatuh cinta padanya. Itulah cinta hyung...".

Deg.

 _Aku menyukainya?_

 _Aku memiliki perasaan padanya?_

 _Aku?_

 _Jatuh cinta?_

 _ **Cinta**_ _?_

Dalam hitungan detik, kalimat-kalimat tersebut berkecamuk dalam benaknya. Dan jangan lupakan dengan debaran jatungnya yang seketika tak bisa dikondisikan.

Setelah beberapa waktu berlalu dan akhirnya hatinya pun meng-iya kan hal tersebut.

 _ **Aku jatuh cinta padanya.**_

Lalu bagaimana kelanjutan dari kisah tersebut?

Jawabannya adalah tidak ada. Ia menutup rapat-rapat buku kisah tersebut. Mengubur dalam-dalam sebuah perasaan yang selalu membuatnya frustasi namun disaat bersamaan membuatnya berbunga-bunga.

Alasannya?

Karena ia merasa ada yang 'salah' dan 'ganjil' didalam perasaannya tersebut. Entah dimana letak persisnya kesalahan itu namun ia merasa harus menutupnya. Dan ia pun takut. Terlalu takut bahwa ia mencintai seseorang yang salah.

Biarlah hanya aku dan Tuhan saja yang mengetahuinya –katanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah berhasil mendudukkan dirinya dengan posisi yang nyaman di bangku kesayangannya yang terletak di sudut ruangan kelas, Lay mengeluarkan sebuah buku dan senjata khas pelajar lainnya -bollpoint, pensil, peghapus, dan penggaris. Kemudian ia menatanya dengan rapih di atas meja. –tipikal seorang pelajar yang bersungguh-sungguh ingin belajar.

Sejenak ia kembali melihat arloji warna putihnya. Ia mendesah pelan. Masih ada waktu 5 menit sebelum jam pelajaran dimulai. Kali ini ia memperhatikan keadaan kelas tercintanya ini. Selalu seperti biasa. Teman-temannya yang heboh dengan obrolannya masing-masing. Membicarakan segala hal dari yang penting sampai yang tak penting sama sekali. Ada yang membicarakan tentang rencana untuk masuk beberapa kegiatan ekstrakurikuler pilihannya, ada yang mengutarakan isi hatinya tentang rasa sukanya pada salah satu kakak kelas, dan ada juga yang menceritakan tentang kencan malam minggunya bersama sang pacar -oke, untuk yang satu ini Lay sungguh tak minat untuk mendengarkannya.

"YOOOOO YOOOO~! WHAAATTTSSSS AAPPPP BROOOOO!"

Baiklah, seketika Lay pun menambahkan hal ini sebagai sesuatu yang tak minat ia dengarkan. Sesuatu yang membuatnya sedikit terlonjak dari posisi duduk nyamannya.

"YUHUUUUU~~~ SELAMAT PAGI CINTAAAHH~~~"

Detik selanjutnya Lay menatap dua makhluk dengan perbedaan tinggi badan di hadapannya itu dengan tatapan membunuh. –err

"WOI DUO KAMPRET SIALAN! NGAGETIN ORANG SEGANTENG INI SEENAK JIDAT AJA!"

Ups.

Melihat reaksi dua manusia dihadapannya sama-sama memasang ekspresi _face-palm,_ ia sadar kata-katanya barusan menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang dalam mode 'abnormal'. Atau mungkin sebut saja _out of character._

Dengan _timing_ yang sedikit telat, si tinggi membekap mulut Lay seenaknya tanpa meminta persetujuan terlebih dahulu pada pemiliknya. Si pendek menoleh kesana kemari memperhatikan keadaan kelas. Kemudian ia kembali menatap Lay dan berkata,

"Hufffttthhh.. untung ga ada yang dengar hyung.."

"Emmmmpp- mmppphhhh.. mbbbppphhh... –BBBBWAAH... SIALAN KAU TIANG LISTRIK! Apa hah? Memangnya kenapa kalau mereka dengar hah? Wahai Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun.. jawablah pertanyaan dari kakanda ini..."

Dua orang bernama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itu pun saling menoleh dan berbisik

"Sepertinya kali ini kita kelewatan. Reaksi OOCnya sampai kelewat batas begini".

Dahi Lay pun berkerut-kerut memperhatikan apa lagi yang dilakukan oleh dua makhluk pecicilan -yang sayangnya berstatuskan sebagai kawan akrabnya sendiri- dihadapannya tersebut.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan, huh?!"

"Ahh bukan apa-apa hyung... Errr... Anu-"

"ANU? KALIAN MAU CERITA KALAU KALIAN HABIS ANU ANUAN (?) GITUH? MAAF AKU TAK MINAT DENGAR!"

"ASTAGA LAY HYUNG! Tolong mulutnya dikondisikan dong! Mana pake 'kuah' pula!"

Chanyeol sedikit mengusap wajahnya yang tak sengaja terkena percikan 'kuah' milik Lay tadi. Sedangkan Baekhyun berusaha memperhatikan wajahnya di cermin kecil yang selalu ia bawa kemana-kemana disaku celananya. Takut beberapa butir 'kuah' Lay dapat melunturkan polesan _eyeliner_ di mata sipitnya –begitu sih katanya.

"Habis Baekhyun bicaranya ambigu gitu.."

"Apanya yang ambigu!? Aku bilang bukan apa-apa, hanya sesuatu yang sepele. Yang ada kau yang ambigu tau! Ckckck dasar murid teladan yang 'aneh'!"

"Oh begitu... Hehehheehehe"

Lay hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal dilengkapi dengan cengiran kuda beserta _dimple_ di pipi kanannya. Menampilkan kesan polos dan tak berdosa.

Batin Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama menjerit

" _Duh untung manis.. Kalau enggak, udah dihajar dari tadi deh!"_

Ngomong-ngomong tentang 'aneh', seharusnya mereka bertiga sadar diri. Mereka memang sama-sama aneh. Lalu mengapa Lay yang introvert dan juga menyandang gelar siswa teladan dengan nilai akademik yang cukup fantastis sudi bersahabat dengan dua makhluk bernama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersebut?

Well, sebut saja sebagai keajaiban dunia/?. Pada dasarnya, Lay merupakan seseorang yang dipenuhi dengan kesederhanaan. Tidak ada yang spesial dari dirinya hingga membuatnya berada di posisi kasta tertentu. Proporsi badan yang sederhana, penampilan yang sederhana, wajah yang sederhana, kehidupan yang sederhana, kondisi keuangan yang sederhana, dan segala bentuk kesederahanaan lainnya. Bahkan saking sederhanya, ia merasa hidupnya terlalu monoton. Terlalu flat. Kadang ia sedikit tersinggung dengan iklan chiki chittato/? yang berbunyi "Life is never flat!" –shit.

Setelah ia bertemu dengan mereka yang pecicilannya kelewat batas, ia baru mengetahui bahwa ia pun memiliki kelakuan yang random bahkan terkadang OOC. Ia akan blak-blakan tentang apapun jika sudah berkumpul dengan mereka. Sekalipun waktu kebersamaan mereka hanya baru sebulan lebih, Mereka tak segan untuk saling membantu kapanpun itu. Seperti ketika Chanyeol harus bergulat berkali-kali dengan remidi Matematika, Lay pun membantunya dalam belajar. Atau ketika Baekhyun yang berkali-kali meminjam buku catatan Kimia milik Lay karena ia selalu malas untuk mencatat di sekolah. Dan batuan-bantuan lainnya yang bahkan terkesan tak penting sekali pun dan tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan urusan sekolah.

Bagaimanapun tingkah laku absurdnya mereka, Lay merasa setidaknya kini hidupnya tak sedatar dulu. Meski kadang ia yang paling sering dibully dalam persoalan percintaan, yaaa karena status mereka yang tengah berpacaran.

Oh, tunggu dulu..

Berpacaran?

Ya. Mereka berpacaran.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Si tiang listrik dengan si mungil yang menawan.

Taukah kalian bagaimana reaksi Lay saat mengetahui mereka ternyata berpacaran? Ia shock berat kawan. Membombardir mereka dengan segala jenis pertanyaan. Terlebih lagi itu kan jelas berarti mereka –err- gay?

Dan Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan enteng

"Cinta tak mengenal batasan, hyung... Suatu saat kau juga akan paham".

Setelah waktu berlalu, Lay pun bisa menerima hal tersebut. Toh lagi pula bukan hak dia untuk melarang hubungan mereka. Biarkanlah dua manusia yang lahir 1 tahun lebih muda dibawahnya itu menikmati hidup mereka. Ia hanya sebagai sahabat yang selalu ada ketika mereka membutuhkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit berlalu setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, keadaan kelas mulai kosong seiring dengan keluarnya para siswa-siswi. Lay yang baru saja membereskan buku lalu memasukkannya ke dalam ransel ungu miliknya, seketika menoleh kesana kemari mencari keberadaan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Namun nihil. Ia pun mendesah kecewa.

Drrrt!

Sedikit kaget, ia pun segera merogoh benda persegi panjang tersebut yang berada di sakunya.

 _ **From: Byun Baek szziie cAb3 mEnAwWAnnn**_

 _(oke, jangan bully Lay. Sesuka hatinya ia mau menamai siapapun kontak di HP miliknya)_

" _Oiii Zhang Yixing yang manis ulalaaa~ :* aku dan chanyeol sudah di kantin. Maaf ya duluan.. hehehe. Aku sudah kelaparan. Cepat kemari hyung!"_

 _Hmmm sudah kuduga._

Batin Lay berbicara.

Sesaat kemudian ia pun mengetik pesan balasan untuk sahabat kesayangannya itu.

 _ **To:**_ _**Byun Baek szziie cAb3 mEnAwWAnnn**_

" _Aku mau ke perpustakaan dulu, Baek. Kau makan duluan saja dengan tiang listrik kesayanganmu itu :v makan yang banyak yaa agar kau tidak selamanya pendek. :p"_

"Yixing hyung..."

Suara orang tersebut berhasil membuat Lay mengangkat kepalanya dari kegiatan bermain smartphonenya, sekedar untuk melihat sosok tersebut yang kini berdiri dihadapannya.

"Oh.. Sehun-ah.. hehehehe ada apa nih kau ke kelas ku?"

Oh Sehun. Si tampan yang mempesona dari kelas 1 – 1. Sahabat karib sekaligus tetangga Lay. Seseorang yang menertawakannya saat ia curhat mengenai perasaannya dulu. Dia adalah teman pertama yang Lay miliki ketika ia pindah ke negeri ginseng ini. Kemampuannya yang pandai berbahasa mandarin tentu menjadi salah satu bentuk bantuan tersendiri bagi Lay yang saat itu belum tau apa-apa tentang Korea. Ia dengan senang hati membantunya untuk beradaptasi dengan lingkungan. Dari situ lah awal mula mereka bersahabat. Hingga bersekolah pun di sekolah yang sama, hanya saja terpisahkan oleh ruang kelas yang berbeda.

"Ah.. tidak ada apa-apa.. Hyung apa kau mau ke kantin?"

"Euu... mungkin nanti Hun-ah. Aku mau ke perpustakaan dulu. Ada beberapa buku yang ingin aku pinjam".

"Mau aku temani wahai tuan putriku~?"

"Ugh! Berhenti mengatakan itu Hun-ah! Atau sepatuku akan dengan senang hati mendarat di wajah sok tampan mu itu!"

-Lay sedikit bohong. Pada kenyataannya Sehun memang benar sungguh sangat tampan.

"Yaakk ampun hyung... Kau jangan jadi psikopat kambuhan gini dong.,"

Lay hanya memutar bola matanya malas

"Aiiyooweeiii~ Lebay! Sudahlah,, ayo".

Lay berjalan mendahului. Sementara itu, Sehun berjalan dibelakangnya dengan wajah yang tengah tersenyum-senyum sendiri entah karena apa.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana khas perpustakaan: sunyi dan tenang.

Lay berjalan menyusuri jejeran rak-rak buku. Berharap ia segera menemukan buku yang kini dicarinya. Jari-jari lentiknya tak henti untuk menyusuri setiap deretan buku-buku yang tersusun rapi.

 _Gotcha! Ketemu!_

Dengan senyum tipis yang tercetak di bibir merah mudanya, ia bergegas untuk menghampiri Sehun yang kini tengah berdiri menunggunya di dekat meja penjaga perpustakaan.

Deg.

Tak ada hujan, tak ada badai. Lay tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia tiba di salah satu lorong yang tercipta diantara dua rak buku yang sejajar. Matanya menangkap sesosok makhluk yang kini tengah membaca-baca sebuah buku. Memang sih bukan makhluk halus atau pun semacamnya, tapi...

Oh astaga!

Siapapun tolong sekarang juga bawa Lay ke tepian jurang!

Ia mengenal sosok itu.

...Sangat-sangat mengenalnya.

Postur badannya...

Helaian rambutnya yang berwarna abu-abu gelap dan sedikit pirang...

Wajahnya...

 _BRUUKK_

Buku yang sedari tadi berada digenggaman Lay jatuh tanpa hambatan dan mendarat di lantai.

Kesalahan besar.

Karena detik selanjutnya sosok tersebut menoleh ke arahnya.

Deg.

Pandangan dua makhluk yang bergender sama itu pun bertemu selama beberapa detik.

Oh Demi Dewa.. Seketika Lay lupa cara bernafas.

Sekuat tenaga ia mencoba melangkahkan kakinya untuk berlari secepat kilat dari tempat itu.

Berhasil!

Ia berlari keluar dari perpustakaan. Tak menghiraukan Sehun yang berteriak memanggil namanya dan bertanya apa yang terjadi.

Persetan! Ia tak peduli dengan apapun! Ia hanya butuh berlari sekarang.

Bahkan ia pun tak peduli dengan setetes air mata yang berhasil lolos keluar dari matanya.

.

.

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Kim Joon Myeon sunbae... mengapa aku harus bertemu dengan mu lagi?"_

 _Dan kini perasaan yang terasa 'salah' dan 'ganjil' itu muncul kembali di permukaan hatinya._

Di satu sisi, Sehun yang masih berada di perpustakaan mencari ke sana kemari kira-kira apakah yang menjadi sumbernya hingga sahabatnya berlari ketakutan seperti sedang di kejar oleh sosok hantu dari film The Conjuring 2.

Hingga ia pun berhenti di salah satu lorong rak buku. Ditemukannya seseorang –yang ia tebak pasti kakak kelasnya, tengah tersenyum miring sambil menggumamkan sesuatu.

" _Kau pasti sangat bahagia bisa bertemu denganku lagi, Zhang Yi Xing.."_

 _Dan di hari itu juga, Lay merasa bahwa ia mengalami sebuah insiden yang sayangnya adalah baru sebuah 'awal'._


	2. Chapter 2

**Beautiful Accident**

 **Cast: - Zhang Yi Xing**

 **Kim Joon Myeon**

 **Oh Se Hun**

 **Byun Baek Hyun**

 **Park Chan Yeol**

 **And other cast.**

 **Rating: T+**

 **Disclaimer: seluruh cast adalah murni milik agensi terkait dan tentunya kedua orang tua mereka. Dan tentunya Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.**

 **Warn! It's YAOI! BL! It's SuLay fanfiction!**

 **Tata bahasa yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD dan bahasa yang bercampur aduk menjadi satu kesatuan yang utuh sehingga terciptalah semangkuk es campur /eh/.**

 **Chapter** **2**

 _..._  
 _ **Seoul, 12 December 2013**_

 _Di luar sedang turun salju. Butiran butiran benda berwarna putih itu yang dengan indahnya berjatuhan dapat kulihat melalui jendela gedung ini._

 _Tapi..._  
 _Ugh! Mengapa aku merasa panas sekali?_  
 _Karena keberadaan seseorang disampingku kah? Ah, terlalu naif kedengarannya._

 _Wahai Zhang Yixing... Sadarlah!_  
 _Setidaknya ada banyak orang selain kalian berdua di ruangan ini. Perhatikan saja peserta yang lain. Jangan terus-terusan mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Atau lebih baik jika kau menghafalkan kembali teks pidatomu (tolong ingatlah dengan ingatanmu yang buruk itu!)._

 _Oh tunggu.._  
 _Pidato?_

 _Benar. Aku sedang berada di ruangan peserta lomba pidato bahasa inggris (speech contest). Lucunya adalah aku sendiri bingung mengapa sekolah ku menunjukku sebagai peserta karena.. Hei, sebelumnya aku ini belum pernah mengikuti lomba yang mengharuskan ku tampil di depan banyak orang. Aku hanya sukses di kompetisi yang bersifat 'pasif', tanpa perlu berdiri seorang diri di depan puluhan orang. Olimpiade Fisika contohnya._

 _Jujur saja, aku gugup luar biasa._

 _Lebih lucunya lagi adalah bagaimana bisa seseorang siswa pasif sepertiku ini bisa terjebak dalam situasi ini?_  
 _Menjadi peserta lomba bersama dengan..._  
 _Err..._

 _...Yeah seorang siswa perfect -ya, dimataku ia memang selalu dan selamanya perfect-_  
 _dan posisi kami yang duduk bersebelahan._

 _Akan berlangsung berapa lama kah hal ini?_  
 _Dan aku pun hanya menghela nafas, berusaha agar bernafas seperti orang normal pada umumnya. Yeah, klasik memang._

 _"Ini... nulisnya disini ya?"_

 _Ouh dia berbicara?_  
 _Aku tak salah dengar kan?_  
 _Hei, aku baru saja membersihkan telingaku tadi malam._  
 _Tapi, Pada siapa?_

 _Ah.. tak ingin mengaktifkan mode 'berimajinasi', aku pun kembali mencoba mengembalikan fokus ku ke teks pidato yang aku genggam._

 _Gagal._  
 _Seseorang menyentuh tanganku. Pertanda seseorang itu ingin berbicara denganku._  
 _Segera saja aku 'pergoki' sang pelaku hal tersebut._

 _Oh... Demi uang bulanan ku yang sedang menipis!_

 _Dia menatapku._

 _Ya, benar._

 _'Dia'._

 _Menantikan sebuah jawaban?_

 _Sesekali ia menatap bingung pada kertas formulir biodata peserta yang ada di tangannya._

 _"I-iy -yaa.. S-ssseon b-bbae.."_

 _Sial, lidah ku tak bisa dikondisikan!_

 _Satu hal yang cukup ku ketahui adalah.._  
 _.. Itu menjadi percakapan pertama kami._  
 _Awal dari sesuatu yang tak bisa ku ketahui kelanjutannya._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._

 **Seoul, 11 Agustus 2015**

"Hei... Zhang Yixing... Apa kau baru saja kehilangan nyawamu?"

Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada khawatir, yang dibuat-buat tentunya -bermaksud mencairkan suasana-. Memperhatikan wajah sahabatnya yang kini berhasil ia buat untuk menatap ke arahnya.

" Huh? Apa kau barusan bertanya tentang persamaan gerak parabola, Baek?"

Deng..

Baekhyun dengan otomatis pasang wajah face-palm.  
Sahabatnya ini.. kenapa sih?

Bisakah kini ia menyematkan gelar "budeg + lemot" pada sahabat kesayangannya ini?  
Ah.. Mungkin 'koneksi'nya sedang 3G, atau EDGE malah. Jadinya ada sedikit 'error'.  
Baekhyun tak ingin negative thinking, kawan.

Suasana riuh disekitarnya yang menandakan bahwa kantin sekolah sedang ramai, tak berhasil merubah suasana hati Yixing. Sedari tadi ia hanya mengaduk-ngaduk jjajangmyeon miliknya tanpa berminat untuk memasukkan barang satu suap pun ke mulutnya.

Dan jangan lupakan ekspresi wajahnya yang tentu tadi membuat Baekhyun khawatir.  
Kosong. Hampa.  
Wajah yang seolah berkata "Aku segan untuk hidup, tapi juga tak mau mati"  
Horror memang .  
Seolah memperlihatkan bahwa ia bukanlah sesuatu yang 'hidup'.  
Wajah tanpa jiwa.

"Yixing hyung... Aku sudah kehilangan mood ku tadi ketika Chanyeol bilang tak bisa menemaniku ke kantin karena sedang asyik bermain sepak bola bersama teman-teman absurdnya itu. Jadi... tolong jangan membuatku memasang ekspresi 'wajah tanpa jiwa' juga.. Ya? Jika ada masalah tolong ceritakan saja, hyung".

Yang diajak bicara rupanya tak bergeming sama sekali. Justru semakin memfokuskan pandangannya pada semangkuk jjajangmyeon tadi. Tapi sayangnya masih dengan ekspresi wajah seperti detik-detik sebelumnya -wajah tanpa jiwa-.

"Baek..."

"Hm?"  
 _Apakah dia akan mulai bicara?_  
 _-_ Batin Baekhyun berkata.

"Kenapa makanan ini bernama jjajangmyeon? Kenapa harus ada embel-embel 'myeon' sih? Aku jadi tak ingin memakannya!"

 _PRAANGG!_

Dengan brutalnya, Yixing membanting sumpit yang ada di tangannya. Sumpit yang tak berdosa padahal.

Membuat sang sahabat dihadapannya memasang tampang cengo luar biasa atas kelakuannya barusan.

"Baek, katakan padaku jika dunia ini memang sempit! Katakan! ARRRGGHHHH DEMI CELANA DALAM UNICORN!"  
Yixing mengerang frustasi. Lengkap disertai dengan tatapan horror dari para siswa lain penghuni kantin yang otomatis tertuju padanya.

Baekhyun semakin memasang wajah yang tak bisa dideskripsikan. Lebih tepatnya seperti seseorang yang terkena stroke.

 _Astaga! Makhluk satu ini kenapa lagi sih!?_  
-Baekhyun hanya mampu berkata dalam hati. Ia telah kehabisan kata-kata untuk menanggapi Yixing. Ia pikir sahabatnya ini hanya sebatas kehilangan nafsu makan. Tapi kenyataaannya mungkin lebih dari itu. Ada apa sih memangnya dengan 'myeon' huh?  
Dan tebak... Sekarang apa yang ia pebuat? Hanya membiarkan orang-orang mulai menatap heran juga padanya yang terlihat mematung terdiam.

Kalau boleh, ia sekarang juga telah perlahan pamit meninggalkan TKP ini sambil berkata "Dia bukan temanku" pada para penghuni kantin ini.

Ah tidak.. Rasanya itu terlalu klasik.

5 detik...

10 detik...

15 detik...

Yixing masih dalam keadaan 'kacau'nya.  
Baekhyun juga masih dalam keadaan 'cengo'nya.  
Hingga akhirnya suara kursi yang berderit disamping Yixing terdengar oleh keduanya. Pertanda ada seseorang yang datang.

"Tumben hanya berdua?! Kemana perginya sang tiang listrik huh?"

Sensor pendengaran Baekhyun kembali normal ketika mendengar kata tiang listrik terlontar tadi.

"Ah! Untung kau datang Sehun-ah.. Tolong obati orang ini ya"

Sehun yang merasa baru saja bergabung pun tentu mengernyit heran. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke seseorang yang kini berada di sampingnya.

"Kau sakit ,hyung?"  
Sehun menepuk lembut pundak Yixing.

"Padahal seingatku, semalam aku tak bermain kasar".

Baik itu Yixing maupun Baekhyun, langsung mengernyit horror pada pria bermarga Oh itu.  
Bagaimana bisa ia dengan santainya melontarkan rentetan kalimat yang sudah jelas-jelas ambigu itu?  
Maaf saja, Yixing dan Baekhyun tak terlalu bodoh dalam memahami kalimat bermakna ganda tersebut.

"Apa? Aku hanya berusaha mencairkan suasana".

Sehun memasang tampang acuh andalannya.

"Jangan! Tidak dengan wajah super datarmu tuan Oh! Bahkan mungkin jika aku ini anak TK, secepat kilat aku akan lari terbirit-birit darimu!".

Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan bersungut-sungut. Berharap agar Sehun tau bahwa hal ini tak mencairkan suasana sama sekali. Yang ada justru membuat mood keduanya semakin jatuh ke dasar.

"Aku mau ke toilet".

Yixing beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan dua makhluk lainnya itu yang memandang kepergiannya dengan terheran-heran.  
Mungkin sedikit rasa khawatir juga tersirat di mata salah satu diantara mereka.

Sehun mengeluarkan benda persegi panjang berwarna silver dari saku blazer seragamnya. Terlihat seperti sedang melihat sesuatu di layar benda elektronik tersebut -entah benar atau tidaknya.  
Perlahan ia pun bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Aku duluan ya, hyung.. Aku mau menemui Jongin. Bye!"

"Eh?"  
Baekhyun mendongak kaget. Terasa seakan cepat sekali, ia sudah menemui pemandangan dimana Sehun telah berlari jauh.  
Sehun mengacuhkan beberapa gadis -entah itu kakak kelas atau pun yang seang katan- yang tengah memandanginya sambil memekik riang,  
"Hei! Hei! Itu Oh Sehun!"  
"Si tsundere tampan! Huwaaa cool sekali!"

 _Hmm kepopuleran si wajah datar sialan itu memang luarbiasa! Kan aku juga ingin seperti itu._  
Batin Baekhyun kembali berbicara. Hanya bermaksud untuk menghibur dirinya yang kini dilanda rasa kesepian.

Oh tunggu...

Jadi sekarang ia ditinggal sendirian, begitu?  
Kok miris ya?

"ARRGGHHH YAAKKK SIALAN KALIAN BERDUA!"

Kini penghuni kantin sekolah pun disuguhi oleh lantunan suara 8 oktaf seorang Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.  
Suara derap langkah kaki terdengar di setiap anak tangga yang akan membawa seseorang tersebut menuju ke atap sekolah.  
Di tangannya terdapat sebuah sketchbook beserta pensil.

Sesaat kemudian, sosok tersebut telah sampai di rooftop bangunan tersebut. Menjumpai seseorang yang kini tengah berdiri seorang diri, dengan tangannya yang tertumpu pada pagar pembatas.

Dengan perlahan menepuk lembut pundak pemuda itu.

"Kau tak perlu bilang ingin pergi ke toilet, hyung. Aku sudah paham".

Sang pemuda yang disapanya itu hanya menampilkan sebuah senyum tipis. Sangat tipis. Tak disertai dengan munculnya sebuah cekungan di pipi kanannya.

"Aku hanya butuh menenangkan diri, Hun-ah..".

Yixing hanya menatap kosong ke arah depan. Fikirannya melambung jauh entah kemana itu. Ia membiarkan terpaan angin menggerakkan helaian rambut hitamnya dengan bebas.

"Ini..."

Sehun menyerahkan benda yang sedari tadi ia bawa ditangannya.  
Sebuah sketchbook berukuran A5 serta pensil 2B.

"Kau kehabisan sketchbook ukuran ini bukan? Ini untukmu.. Bawalah ini kemanapun kau pergi. Mungkin kau akan merasa lebih baik. Omong-omong sekalian juga untuk bahan coret-coret referensi untuk lanjutan webtoon mu itu. Kasihan para pembaca setiamu telah mati penasaran akibat menunggu kelanjutan episodenya".

Yixing kembali tersenyum. Tangannya mulai bergerak untuk menerima benda tersebut dari tangan Sehun. Kali ini dimple di pipi kanannya mulai nampak.  
Membuat Sehun merasa sedikit lega.

"Terima kasih, Hun-ah...".

Sehun masih setia menatap Yixing. Ia ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan lebih tepatnya.

"Mau cerita?"

Yixing yang kini menatap balik menatap Sehun. Namun kembali ia tundukkan kepalanya dengan dalam. Dan menggeleng dengan cepat.

Terdengar helaan nafas panjang dari Sehun. Yixing yang merasa jika mungkin saja Sehun kecewa pun segera berusaha untuk merangkai kata-kata lagi.

"Belum lebih tepatnya".

Sehun kembali menatapnya. Wajah tirus yang berahang tegas serta mata tajam itu menatap Yixing dengan lembut.

"Tak apa... Kau bisa menceritakannya nanti".

Sehun berbohong.  
Ia ingin agar Yixing menceritakannya sekarang juga. Tentang masalah apa yang kini tengah dihadapi oleh pria berlesung pipi ini. Tentang apa yang terjadi kemarin saat mereka sedang di perpustakaan. Tentang siapakah pria lain -yang berstatus sebagai kakak kelasnya- yang ia jumpai di sana dengan gelagat mencurigakan -menurutnya.  
Ia hanya ingin mendengar penjelasan tentang semua itu.

Karena demi apapun, Yixing selalu menceritakan masalah yang terjadi padanya. Apa pun itu. Sosok siswa pendiam itu bertransformasi menjadi sosok paling cerewet dalam hidup seorang Sehun -mengalahkan sosok ibunya tentu- ketika mereka tengah bersama.

Tentu saja dengan perilaku Yixing yang sekarang ini membuat Sehun khawatir kelewat batas.  
Yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah seorang Yixing yang merengek padanya kemudian menjelaskan semuanya dengan panjang lebar.  
Bukan seorang Yixing yang memilih untuk memendam sendiri masalahnya. Dan jangan lupakan juga tentang 'wajah tanpa jiwa'nya yang sedari tak menunjukkan perubahan yang berarti.

Kesimpulannya adalah, Sehun ingin agar ia menjadi bahu sandaran bagi Yixing saat ini. Lagi lebih tepatnya. Sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya selama ini.

Dan pada akhirnya, Sehun hanya bisa berkata,  
"Ayo kembali ke kelas, hyung. Sebentar lagi bel berbunyi".

Ia menggenggam satu tangan Yixing. Dua jari-jemari yang sama sama berwarna kulit putih pucat itu saling bertautan. Sang pemilik tangan satunya -yang posisinya kini tengah digenggam-, hanya mengikuti melangkah pergi bersama seseorang itu.

Kaki-kaki mereka melangkah beriringan menuju ruang kelas mereka.  
Sehun mengantar Yixing terlebih dahulu untuk masuk ke kelasnya.

"Nanti aku akan ke apartement mu, hyung. Jangan sampai kau hanya menyiapkan segelas air putih untukku".

Sehun berusaha untuk bercanda. Meski -masih tentunya- dengan wajah flat khas tsundere miliknya itu.  
Dan Yixing hanya tertawa renyah untuk membalas canddannya tadi.

Sehun kembali melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya untuk menuju ke ruang kelasnya. Sesaat setelah ia hampir sampai, ia merasa jika bahunya menabrak bahu seseorang yang lain.  
Hei, padahal ia yakin ia berjalan dengan baik dan benar menurutnya.

Ingin memaki, tapi gagal. Ia hanya memiliki firasat jika seseorang ini adalah kakak kelasnya.  
Ia memang sosok 'tsundere' seperti yang orang-orang katakan. Tapi bukan berarti ia tak mengenal sopan santun. Camkan itu baik-baik.

Merasa sedikit tak enak, ia pun berusaha meminta maaf.

"M-m maaf, Seonbae".

Sosok itu kini menatap kearahnya. Tinggi badannya hanya sebahu Sehun. Sebuah senyum hangat terukir jelas di wajah yang dipenuhi aura karismatiknya.

"Tidak apa-apa.."

Sosok itu berlalu pergi dengan langkah tenangnya.  
Meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terdiam di tempatnya dengan dahinya yang berkerut, berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

 _Wajah itu.._

 _Seonbaenim yang kemarin di perpustakaan?_  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._

Bergegas pulang begitu bel sekolah berbunyi.  
Setidaknya hal itu lah yang dari tadi ada di benak Yixing.

Bukan seperti sekarang.  
Dirinya terjebak diantara kerumunan orang-orang. Hal yang ia benci. Menunggu sesuatu yang bahkan ia tak mengetahuinya untuk apa itu baginya.

Salahkan Baekhyun yang tadi menyeretnya tanpa ampun kemari disertai dengan rengekan memohonnya.  
Melakukan perlawanan?  
Percuma.  
Jangan melakukan suatu hal yang mustahil dan membuang-buang tenaga.  
Begitu prinsip Yixing.  
Jadi ia hanya bisa pasrah.

Rupanya Baekhyun merengek minta ditemani mendaftar ekstrakulikuler seni musik.  
Sedangkan dirinya?  
Oh ayolah Yixing benar-benar nol di bidang tersebut. Bahkan sebut saja dia ini buta nada.  
Baekhyun terus membujuknya untuk ikut juga. Segala kata-kata pamungkas ia keluarkan untuk meluluhkan hati seorang Zhang Yixing.  
Hingga ia berhasil membuat Yixing pasrah untuk kedua kalinya.

"Byun Baekhyun dan Zhang Yixing? Silahkan masuk ke dalam ruangan".

Seseorang memanggil nama mereka. Persis seperti sedang audisi untuk pencarian bakat.

Baekhyun kembali menyeret Yixing. Yixing pun hanya melangkah mengikutinya dengan tampang ogah-ogahan yang tersirat jelas.

Di dalam ruangan itu terdapat beberapa meja yang dijadikan sebagai tempat pendaftaran bagi para calon anggota baru. Tentu dengan setiap seonbaenim di meja tersebut yang memeriksa berkas-berkas formulir.

Ruang musik ini yang bernuansa coklat muda, terlihat begitu tertata rapih dan bersih. Puluhan instrumen musik tertata dengan indahnya.  
Baekhyun sesekali memperhatikan dengan matanya yang berbinar.  
Yixing masih bertahan dengan ekspresi ogah-ogahan miliknya.

Mereka telah sampai di meja pendaftaran, dengan seorang seonbaenim yang tengah fokus memeriksa berkas formulir milik mereka.

"Jadi..."

Sang seonbaenim mulai berbicara.  
Mereka pun menyimak dengan serius.  
Dan disaat itu juga terdapat perubahan ekspresi pada wajah Yixing. Tepatnya saat ia melihat wajah seonbaenim tersebut.

"...apa motivasi kalian ingin bergabung dengan kami?".

Ia mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan dengan nada yang ramah. Kemudian ia melihat bergantian dua wajah calon anggota baru di hadapannya itu.

"Aku hobi bernyanyi. Dan tentunya ingin mempelajari lebih dalam tentang musik".

Baekhyun menjawab dengan semangat namun masih dalam nada bicara yang tenang.

"Bagus".  
Sang seonbaenim tersenyum hangat padanya.

 _Hei, aku kira ini akan sulit._  
Batin Baekyun berkata.

"Lalu... Bagaimana dengan mu?"

Kini sang seonbaenim menatap Yixing.  
Pandangan mereka bertemu. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya diam membeku tak bergeming.

"Apa kau menyukai musik?"  
Seonbaenim kembali bertanya.

Baekhyun segera mendekatkan bibirnya dengan daun telinga Yixing. Berbisik.

"Ayo, hyung. Jawab saja. Jangan gugup".

Nihil. Yixing masih diam tak bergeming.

 _"Tapi sejak kapan hm?"_

Benar-benar suara yang lirih.

Baekhyun tak bisa mendengarnya.

Namun Yixing bisa.

"M-mm maaf... A-aa aku permisi ijin ke toilet".  
Yixing tiba-tiba beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.  
Meninggalkan dua orang tersebut dengan tampang heran luar biasa.

Dan wajah gugup Baekhyun.

"Tak apa.. Mungkin dia memang 'tak tahan'".

Seonbae itu kembali melanjutkan ucapannya dengan seulas senyum di bibirnya,

"... Ah ya. Kau bisa memanggilku Joonmyeon seonbae".

Baekhyun tersenyum sedikit kikuk.

"Ah.. Ne, Joonmyeon seonbae.."

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued**_

 **Hai! Pertama-tama izinkanlah aku untuk berterima kasih kepada para pembaca yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk sekedar membaca ff sederhana ini ^^**

 **Terutama bagi yang sempat nulis review juga ^^**

 **Wahhh pada penasaran yaa?**

 **Mereka mantanan?**

 **Ada apa sih yang terjadi di masa lalu Yixing?**

 **Hmmm.. jawab tidak yaa.. jawab tidak ya... :v**

 **Jawabnya di kelanjutan chapter-chapternya entar dong ya :v**

 **Terima kasih lagi udah mau luangin waktunya buat baca notes aneh ini :v**

 **Terima Kasih~~~~ ^^**

 **Gomawo :***

 **Saranghae~~**

 **Wo ai ni~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Beautiful Accident**

 **Cast: - Zhang Yi Xing**

 **Kim Jun Myeon**

 **Oh Se Hun**

 **Byun Baek Hyun**

 **Park Chan Yeol**

 **And other cast.**

 **Rating: T+**

 **Disclaimer: seluruh cast adalah murni milik agensi terkait dan tentunya kedua orang tua mereka. Dan tentunya Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. -Istilah kasarnya sih cuma pinjem nama mereka. Udah gitu ajah.-**

 **Warn! It's YAOI! BL! It's SuLay fanfiction!**

 **Tata bahasa yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD dan bahasa yang bercampur aduk menjadi satu kesatuan yang utuh sehingga terciptalah semangkuk es campur /eh/.**

 **Chapter 3**

...

 _ **Seoul, 19 April 2014**_

 _Angin musim semi begitu terasa menerpa tubuh ringkihku._

 _Dan tentunya tanpa lelah menabrak pepohonan yang berada di lingkungan sekolahku._

 _Menerbangkan helaian kelopak bunga sakura dengan warna 'pink'nya yang cantik._

 _Hari ini..._

 _Hari kelulusan bagi para kakak kelasku._

 _Tiga tahun sudah mereka mengenyam pendidikan menengah pertama di sekolah ini._

 _Hingar bingarnya acara perpisahan baru saja usai. Dilanjut dengan mereka yang saling berpelukan, mengikat sebuah janji diantara pertemanan mereka, berjanji untuk tidak melupakan satu sama lain meskipun nanti melanjutkan ke sekolah yang berbeda. Dan jangan lupakan tentang 'mengambil foto bersama sebanyak mungkin selagi bisa'.Terdapat pula beberapa adik kelas yang meminta foto bersama dengan para kakak – kakak kelas yang mereka kagumi. Sebagai bukti kenangan katanya._

 _Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan diriku?_

 _Seperti biasa..._

 _... menjauh dari kerumunan sebisa mungkin._

 _Ingin berfoto bersama?_

 _Tentu._

 _Dengan siapa?_

' _Dia' tentunya._

 _Bisakah?_

 _Tidak._

 _Konyol memang._

 _Pada kenyataannya aku hanya mampu berdiri di kejauhan dan melihatnya dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan, mungkin. Dapat kulihat dari tempat ku berdri saat ini, ia sedang dikerumuni beberapa adik kelas perempuan yang berebut ingin foto bersamanya._

 _Maklum sajalah... penyandang gelar siswa teladan ditambah dengan wajah tampannya yang mempesona –menurutku lebih tepatnya-._

 _Aku masih terdiam persis seperti seonggok patung hingga saat dimana ada seseorang yang menepuk bahuku. Sayangnya bukan sebuah tepukan yang lembut. Setidaknya cukup membuatku meringis kesakitan._

" _Hyung, gerbang sekolah sudah dibuka. Kau tidak mau pulang? Acaranya juga kan sudah selesai"._

 _Si bocah albino rupanya._

 _Eh, ralat._

 _Dia punya nama tentunya._

 _Oh Se Hun._

" _Kau mengagetkanku tau!". Balasku dengan bersungut-sungut. Dan sambil sesekali mengusap bahuku yang tadi menjadi sasaran dari tangan Sehun._

" _Lalu kau mau apa memangnya? Berfoto bersama? Dengan siapa?"._

 _Sehun tak menggubris balasanku tadi rupanya. Dengan wajah datarnya yang selalu seperti biasanya, aku berani menerka bahwa saat ini dia berada diantara rasa penasaran ataukah rasa untuk menyeretku segera pulang bersamanya._

" _Konyol! Memangnya siapa coba yang mau aku ajak foto bersama?"_

 _Ekspresiku masih belum menunjukkan bahwa ada kenaikan mood._

" _Ada"._

 _Eh?_

 _Dengan segera aku menatapnya dengan mata berbinar. Oke, aku cukup penasaran._

" _S-ss.. sia...-"_

" _Aku"._

 _Sialan!_

 _Belum juga aku menyelesaikan perkataanku, ia sudah nyeletuk duluan. Masih dengan wajah datarnya yang ingin aku hajar rasanya._

 _Harusnya aku sudah tau bakal seperti ini jadinya._

 _PLETAAKKK_

" _Ahrgghh!"._

 _Aku tersenyum puas setelah melihat wajah datar makhluk albino itu kini meringis kesakitan. Ini terjadi karena aku dengan sengaja mendaratkan satu jitakan di kepalanya._

 _SREETTTT_

 _Dengan segera satu tanganku meraih belakang kerah kemeja seragam sekolah Sehun. Mengajaknya –err, lebih tepatnya menyeretnya paksa- untuk pulang sekarang juga. Ini lebih baik dari pada nanti aku yang kena aksi seret paksa ini._

" _Ayo pulang!"._

" _Y-yyy- Yaaak! Hyung! Jangan seret aku seperti anak kucing gini dong!"._

" _Berisik! Kau memang kucing albino yang genit tau!"_

" _Arrrrgghhh lepaskan aku kuda unicorn berhati iblis! Yaaakkk!"_

 _..._

 _Aksi seret paksa ini baru usai ketika kami telah benar-benar keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Keadaan kembali tenang. Yang dapat orang-orang liat saat ini dari kami adalah dua bocah berumur 15 tahun yang sedang pulang sekolah bersama sambil mengobrol hal ini dan itu._

" _Oh ya. Kau tidak ingin berfoto bersama dengan seseorang yang pernah kau ceritakan padaku itu?"_

 _Aku terdiam cukup lama untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Namun bukan berarti aku juga tak ingin menjawabnya. Yaa, hanya saja... ah entahlah._

" _Hyung?"_

 _Sehun kembali bersuara._

" _Err.. jadi begini. Sebenarnya aku pernah foto bersamanya satu kali. T-tt tapi... itu jadi terasa aneh"._

 _Jawab ku dengan ragu-ragu. Lengkap dengan gerakan tanganku yang menggaruk tengkuk ku yang padahal tak terasa gatal._

" _Eh?! Benarkah? Kenapa ?"_

 _Sehun menujukkan ekspresi antusias level tinggi di wajahnya._

" _Y-yyeaahh... itu terjadi saat kami lomba bersama tahun lalu. Itu karena... errr... duh bagaimana ya mengatakannya...Hmm Oke. Itu karena tinggi badannya hanya setelingaku"._

 _Hening._

 _Sehun pasang tampang cengo rupanya._

" _MWO?! (apa?!) Pfffttt...mmpp.. M-MMMBUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAA!"_

 _Tawa Sehun meledak sempurna. Hmmm sudah kuduga._

 _Tapi memang benar. 'Dia' itu pendek! Kkkkkkk~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Seoul, 13 Agustus 2015**

"Satu..."

"Dua..."

*1 menit kemudian

"Empatpuluh empat..."

"Empatpuluh lima..."

"Xing... waras?"

"Huh?"

PLETAAKKK

"AWWW..!"

Yixing meringis kesakitan sebagai bentuk respon terhadap jitakan biadab tadi yang asalnya dari makhluk bertubuh mungil di hadapannya.

"APA SIH BAEK!?"

Teriakan cempreng khas Yixing mengalun indah hingga sempat mencuri perhatian dari para penghuni lapangan olahraga saat ini.

"Nah kan.. Kalo ga 'dipencet' gini ya ga akan bunyi".

 _Hasdfghjklzzzz ini makhluk ngomomng bahasa apa sih!?_

Batin Yixing berteriak.

"Lagian kenapa sih kau ini? Ada yang tak beres sejak kemarin. Nah sekarang? Mau sampai kapan kau menghitung daun jatuh begitu? Sampai SuperJunior rilis lagu dangdut?"

Baekhyun memulai acara 'menceramahi seorang Zhang Yi Xing'nya secara panjang kali lebar. Ia tak keberatan disebut cerewet atau pun mulut ibu-ibu di pasar ikan. Ia hanya tak tahan dengan tingkah laku sahabatnya yang... oke Yixing memang aneh, tapi bayangkan 3 hari ini ia menjadi sangat aneh. Yixing yang aneh saja sudah absurd, apalagi kalau sangat aneh? Ini yang membuat Baekhyun horn-... eh horror.

"Tahu tidak? Aku kemarin sangat panik saat kau tiba-tiba dengan seenak bokongmu keluar dari ruang musik. Untungnya Junmyeon seonbae orangnya pengertian".

Baekhyun sepertinya masih berniat melanjutkan aksi cerewetnya tanpa memperhatikan wajah Yixing barang sedetikpun.

Jelas-jelas wajah Yixing menunjukkan adanya perubahan ekspresi yang signikfikan.

Detik berikutnya ia menghela nafas dengan malas.

"Hentikan Baek..."

"Iya aku tahu mungkin kamu memang kebelet, tapi tolong ditahan sebentar kan bisa. Bisa jadi Junmyeon seonbae salah paham, gimana?"

"Baek-..."

"...coba kalau Junmyeon seonbae bukan orang yang pengertian, mungkin bisa mati ditempat aku! Xing, jadi gini-..."

"Baek cuku-..."

"...sopan santun lah sedikit. Bersyukurlah kemarin yang menginterview kita Junmyeon seonbae. Coba bayangkan saja jika kita dapat seonbae yang galak!? Xing, seharusnya..."

"Yaaa Byun hentik-..."

"...iya sih memang Junmyeon seonbae itu bisa dibilang pendek boncel bantet yaa apa pun itu lah jika dibandingkan dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Tapi kan tetap dia kakak kelas kita. Jadi-..."

"YAAAKKKK BRENGSEK! KAU TULI HAH!? KUBILANG HENTIKAN CELOTEHAN DARI MULUT SIALAN MU ITU!".

Hening seketika.

Seluruh penghuni lapangan olahraga saat itu yang tak lain adalah teman-teman sekelas Yixing (saat ini adalah jam pelajaran olahraga), seketika juga menghentikan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Hanya untuk menoleh memperhatikan sejenak seseorang yang menjadi sumber dari teriakan laknat tadi.

Beberapa dari mereka bahkan terkejut luar biasa. Tak terkecuali juga Chanyeol yang mngehentikan aktivitas bermain sepak bolanya bersama kawan-kawannya yang lain.

"Heol! Bukankah itu Yixing alias Lay? Si anak dari China itu kan?"

"Heol daebak! Bukannya dia siswa pintar + pendiam ya? Bisa juga dia memaki orang. Hahaha!".

Beberapa siswa-siswi mulai berbisik-bisik tak karuan.

Dan jangan tanya apa yang Chanyeol lakukan di detik selanjutnya. Ia segera berlari menuju dua makhluk bergender sama yang kelebihan hormon itu yang berada di tepi lapangan, dibawah sebuah pohon rindang lebih tepatnya. Persetan dengan permainan sepak bolanya tadi. Ia tak ingin mati penasaran hanya karena tak mengetahui sama sekali persoalan dua sahabat absurdnya itu.

Kembali pada Yixing dan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun cengo luar biasa.

Bukan karena Yixing yang tiba-tiba berdiri dari posisi duduk jongkoknya tadi.

Tapi ini tentang Yixing yang tiba-tiba memakinya disertai dengan ekspresi wajah yang terbakar emosi luar biasa.

"Aaa... aaa... sebentar. Apa kau baru saja memaki ku?! HEOL! SIALAN KAU!".

Baekhyun tak mau kalah tentunya. Entah kenapa justru ia merasa lebih emosi daripada Yixing. Mungkin karena sakit hati? Tentu saja. Bisa-bisanya Yixing memakinya padahal ia rasa ia bicara secara baik-baik pada pemuda China tersebut.

"AKU BICARA BAIK-BAIK PADAMU XING! KENAPA KAU JUSTRU MEMAKI KU HAH!?"

"DAN HARUSKAH KAU MENYEBUTKAN NAMA J-U-N-M-Y-E-O-N BERKALI-KALI HAH!?"

Yixing masih terbakar emosi rupanya. Entah mengapa ia merasa muak karena sedari tadi Baekhyun terus-terusan dengan seenak jidatnya menyebut nama yang tak ingin ia dengar untuk sementara waktu ini. bisa-bisanya sahabatnya itu tak peka dengan kondisi moodnya saat ini.

"W..WW- WAH KAU INI MEMANG SESUATU YA! APA MASALAHMU SIH!?"

"YANG ADA ITU APA MASALAHMU MAKHLUK CEBOL!"

Baik itu Yixing maupun Baekhyun, urat-urat otot mulai terlihat di leher dan wajah mereka masing-masing.

"Yaa... apa perlu kita lerai mereka sebelum keadaan semakin memanas?".

"Ah ngapain! Kita lihat dulu saja.. toh urusan mereka".

"Heh kalau mereka jambak-jambakkan gimana?!".

"Mereka cowok please! Masa jambak-jambakan sih mainnya. Tapi iya juga sih. Mereka justru keliatannya jadi dua cewek yang lagi masa PMS'".

"Pffttt-... hahahahahaha".

Sekerumunan siswa yang tak jauh keberadaannya dari lokasi persenteruan antara Baekhyun dan Yixing, justru mulai saling berdebat tak jelas.

"APA KATAMU!? CEBOL!? LALU APA KABAR DENGAN TUBUH RINGKIH CEKING MU ITU HAH!?"

"APA!? SIALAN FFFF****CCCKKK BRENGSEK KAU!".

"STOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!".

Baekhyun dan Yixing terbungkam sejenak oleh suara teriakan bass milik sang 'tiang listrik'.

Chanyeol datang tepat waktu kali ini. Telat 1 detik saja, maka terjadilah aksi jambak-menjambak rambut seperti yang dibicarakan tadi. Dengan sigap, ia memisahkan sejauh mungkin yang ia bisa dua makhluk yang sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk saling menjambak rambut lawannya itu.

"Oke! Mari kita selesaikan ini dengan kepala dingin... ada apa huh? Apa masalahnya?".

"Tanyakan saja pada pacar cebol kesayanganmu itu, Yeol!".

Bara api amarah Yixing belum juga meredup.

"Heh yang ada itu kau yang bermasalah!".

Nihil. Baekhyun juga masih tak mau kalah dari Yixing.

Chanyeol garuk-garuk kepala frustasi.

 _Ampun dah ini dua biji absurd kenapa sih!_

Batin Chanyeol ngedumel.

"Zhang Yi Xing! Byun Baek Hyun! Bersyukurlah aku yang datang kesini. Menurut kalian bagaimana jadinya jika yang kesini adalah Kim songsaenim hah? Bisa habis kalian diseret ke ruang BK! Dan jangan bilang kalau ini hanya karena hal sepele?!".

"Sudahlah! Aku mau ke toilet! Dan kalian! Bisa-bisanya kalian bicara banmal (*informal) padaku?! Aku ini tetap lebih tua 1 tahun dari kalian, bodoh! Jadi.. siapa disini yang tak tahu sopan santun, hah!? Perlu aku belikan cermin untukmu tuan Byun!? HA!".

Yixing langsung beranjak pergi dari TKP.

"ASDFGHJKLZZZZ YAAKKK!".

"Aa... aaa- Aaaa tunggu dulu! Yixing hyung! Baek sudah Baek-... Yixing hyung~! Lay hyung~!".

"Issshhh sudahlah Yeol! Biarkan saja! Biarkan si kuda jadi-jadian itu mendinginkan kepalanya di toilet! Aawggrrhhhhh ini benar-benar mengesalkan!".

"Sudah Baek...! sekarang... tenangkanlah dirimu dulu... oke?"

Chanyeol masih mencoba berusaha meredam amarah sang pacar kesayangan.

Sementara itu...

Hancur sudah mood Yixing.

Satu-satunya hal yang ia syukuri adalah tidak adanya keberadaan Kim songsaenim, guru olahraganya. Beliau sedang ada keperluan penting, begitu sih katanya.

Dan satu hal yang ia sangat benci tengah terjadi saat ini juga. Saat ia menjadi pusat perhatian orang banyak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat namun masih di waktu yang sama, terdapat seorang siswa yang tengah terduduk di dekat jendela kelasnya yang berada di lantai 3. Entah sudah berapa menit yang ia habiskan untuk menatap lapangan olahraga yang kebetulan terletak tepat di bawah sana. Dan entah siapakah seseorang yang ia perhatikan saat itu juga.

"Eoh?".

Ia mengerutkan dahinya. Lalu ia sejenak melihat arloji hitam elegan yang melekat ditangannya.

"Jam pelajaran olahraga masih lama berakhirnya. Kenapa ia sudah meninggalkan lapangan duluan?"

Siswa itu bergumam sendiri. Kembali ia memperhatikan seseorang itu lagi.

"Aku tahu kau tak suka pelajaran olahraga. Tapi ya... bisalah jangan begitu.."

Kembali ia bergumam.

Tanpa sadar teman sebangkunya sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah laku agak anehnya itu.

Seorang siswa berkacamata dengan frame kotak hitam tebal, dan bentuk rahang wajahnya yang tegas, semakin menambah kesan 'kotak' di wajahnya itu.

"Heh! Lagi apa sih?".

Si wajah 'kotak' itu menepuk bahu temannya itu.

"Aaaak..! mengagetkan saja kau ini!".

Si siswa tadi cukup terkaejut dari acara 'diam-diam memperhatikan seseorang'nya itu.

"Lagian kau ini dari tadi sedang apa sih? Bicara dengan angin? Mentang-mentang ini jam kosong begitu? Aku tahu kau jomblo. Tapi ga usah gitu juga bisa kan?".

"Hasdfghjkzz... terserah lah apa katamu, Kim Jong Dae".

Ia terlihat tak berminat meladeni candaan sobat karibnya itu.

*Sreeettt...

Suara bangku berdecit. Menandakan sang empu beranjak berdiri.

"Yaa.. yaa... mian~ jangan ngambek gitu dong~".

"..hhh hah...".

Si siswa tadi memutar bola matanya malas.

"Siapa juga yang ngambek.. aku mau ke ruang musik. Ada sesuatu yang tertinggal di sana".

Ia beranjak pergi ke luar kelasnya. Meninggalkan temannya begitu saja, yang diketahui bernama Jongdae itu.

"Hmmm.. memangnya siapa sih yang dia perhatikan dari tadi? Sampe bikin salah tingkah gitu".

Jongdae cukup penasaran rupanya. Ia kemudian mendekatkan dirinya ke jendela, lalu melihat-lihat pemandangan di bawah sana.

"Huh? Kalau gak salah, itu kan anak-anak kelas 1 – 3. Wah dia seleranya adik kelas ya rupanya... hihihihihi".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*Splasshhh

"Bb..bwaahhhh..! kau gila Zhang Yi Xing! Sadarlah~ sadarlaaahhh~".

Yixing tengah membasuh wajahnya di wastafel sambil menatap pantulan wajah pas-pasan miliknya itu di cermin.

Jujur saja ia juga masih tak percaya dengan kejadian tadi. Makian. Umpatan. Kata kasar. Semuanya keluar begitu mudahnya dari bibir berwarna merah muda miliknya itu. Dan catat baik-baik, ia bahkan hampir saling menjambak tadi dengan Baekhyun.

Selama 17 tahun ia hidup, baru kali ini ia melakukan hal ekstrim semacam itu. Apalagi di tempat umum.

Selama ini jika ia marah, ia hanya sebatas berdiam diri. Menahan emosi sebisa yang ia bisa.

Mungkin memang benar kata orang-orang.

Marahnya orang diam akan jauh lebih menyeramkan daripada orang yang memang pemarah.

*Tiiinnngggg~

Terdengar nada notifikasi dari HP milik Yixing. Segera ia mengeluarkan benda elektronik berbentuk persegi panjang itu dari saku celana olahraganya.

 _ **1 message from Hun**_

 _Pulang sekolah nanti tunggu aku di gerbang sekolah ya hyung. Kita pulang bareng. Dan temani aku main di rumah. Orang tua ku sedang pergi. Tenang saja, ada banyak makanan kok. Oke?_

Yixing tersenyum sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengetik pesan balasan.

"Ck... kenapa sih kau selalu ada di waktu yang tepat...?".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas. Berulang kali pula ia menghela nafas.

Hingga kemudian ia berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Aaahhhhh jinjja~! Aku benar-benar tak ingin kembali ke lapangan! Ah... eotteokkee~".

Yixing menggaruk kepalanya dengan frustasi.

"Eoh?".

Ia menghentikan kegiatan mengeluhnya tadi dan melirik sebentar pada sesuatu di sekitarnya.

Dan ia pun menyadari satu hal.

Rupanya ia berhenti tepat di depan ruang musik.

Ruangan itu tampak sepi sekali. Sepertinya tak ada siapapun didalam.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki Yixing, ia langsung mengintip sebentar di pintu.

Tengok kanan.

Tengok kiri.

 _Aman..._

Batin Yixing bicara meyakinkan.

Jangan tanyakan kenapa ia tiba-tiba sangat ingin masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Ia pun tak tahu alasannya. Hanya ingin masuk saja. Begitu katanya. Toh tak ada siapapun.

Tap..

Tap...

Langkah demi langkah, Yixing mulai memasuki ruang musik itu. Dan setiap langkah itu, entah mengapa kedua kakinya serasa menuntunnya untuk mendekati sebuah piano yang terletak di dekat jendela.

Sepertinya ia akan memainkannya.

Meskipun masih terdapat keraguan di raut wajahnya. Dan ketika ia menatap barisan tuts piano itu, terdapat kesenduan di mata sayunya.

Seolah berkata :

 _Apakah aku bisa?_

 _Apakah aku masih memiliki kesempatan?_

Sampai akhirnya ia pun mulai mengerakkan jari-jemari lentiknya dan menekan satu persatu tuts piano tersebut. Mengalunkan beberapa nada yang terkesan mellow.

Tanpa sadar, Yixing terlarut dalam permainan pianonya.

Hingga seseorang tiba-tiba muncul dari ruangan penyimpanan yang terdapat di pojok ruang musik tersebut.

Ia tersenyum tipis. Dan wajah yang terkesan... tampan.

Kemudian berjalan perlahan mendekati Yixing.

"River flows in you?".

Tepat saat seseorang tadi berbicara, saat itu pula Yixing mengehentikan permainannya.

Jemarinya bergetar hebat.

Bukan karena takut setelah ketahuan masuk diam-diam.

Tapi lebih karena ia mengetahui suara siapa itu, seseorang yang kini ada di belakangnya.

Ia menengok perlahan ke arah belakang.

Hanya ingin memastikan ia benar atau salah.

Dan sayangnya ia benar.

"J-jjj... Junmyeon s-ss...ss seonbae?".

Shit. Hanya menyebut namanya saja sudah membuat lidahnya kelu luar biasa.

Si seonbae itu lagi-lagi tersenyum tipis.

"Ne, ini aku. Kau masih mengenaliku ya. Syukurlah..".

Jangan tanyakan bagaimana keadaan Yixing saat ini.

Keadaan yang sama seperti saat seekor ayam akan dipotong.

"A... aaa- anu... Eeeuuuuu... M-mmm..mm maaf... s-sss.. seonbae...".

Yixing menunduk dalam. Ia lebih memilih menatap lantai ruangan ini daripada harus menatap langsung Junmyeon.

"Kau itu sebenarnya suka dengan musik kan? Kau bahkan bisa menguasai beberapa jenis alat musik dengan baik. Tapi kenapa justru kau berlagak buta nada dan 'nol' dalam hal musik? Menutupi bakat itu tak baik...".

Yixing terkejut luar biasa.

Benarkah orang dihadapannya itu berkata seperti itu? Ah bukan. Lebih tepatnya benarkah ia berbicara padanya? Pada seorang Zhang Yi Xing?

Yixing menatap heran pada Junmyeon. Berharap sang seonbae peka bahwa ia saat ini benar-benar terkejut dengan perkataannya tadi.

 _Kenapa kau seolah-olah tahu apa pun tentang diriku?_

"Apa salah jika aku tahu sedikit tentang dirimu? Kan kau juga hoobae ku saat di junior high school".

Yixing kembali terkejut.

 _Heol! Apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku?!_

Sang seonbae benar-benar mengunci pandangannya. Ia juga tak dapat berkata apapun. Mulutnya terasa kaku dan mati rasa.

Dan Junmyeon kembali tersenyum kepadanya.

 _Oh demi celana dalam goblin!_

 _Insiden macam apa lagi ini..?_

 _Aku harus bagaimana..?_

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **Hai readers~ lama tak jumpa T_T**

 **Maaf ya baru update sekarang ini ff udah ditinggalin berapa abad coba? :'3**

 **Jujur aja karena ini ff pertama yang akhirnya aku publish secara umum, jadi tolong maklumilah karya amatiran ini yaa.. :'D**

 **Terimakasih banyak yang untuk yang sudah kasih review ^^**

 **Review adalah hal yang paling berharga bagi seorang author ff amatiran cem aku gini :'v**

 **Neomu neomu gomawo~~~~~~**

 ***salam SLHS INA :***

 **EXO saranghaja~~~**


End file.
